1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction canister useful in the collection of fluids such as from a patient during a surgical procedure, and more particularly, concerns a suction canister system for the collection of fluids through the system in a serial arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suction canisters are employed in the hospital environment, and particularly during surgical procedures, to drain body fluids from a patient. In general, suction canisters employ a collection system and a vacuum source, such as a pump, to facilitate this drainage procedure. Each canister generally includes a flexible line or hose connected to the vacuum source so that vacuum can be applied to the interior of the canister. Another flexible line or hose extends from the canister to the source of body fluids in the patient. Once the vacuum is applied, a negative pressure gradient is communicated through the interior of the suction canister so that body fluids are drawn into the canister.
In many procedures the volume of fluid to be collected exceeds the capacity of a single suction canister used for these purposes. It is, therefore, desirable to be able to collect fluids continuously from the patient without the need to terminate the suction operation. To this end, a serial collection arrangement has been sought whereby a number of suction canisters are connected in fluid communication with each other and when the first suction canister has been filled the fluid travels through appropriate tubing and starts filling the second canister, and so forth. This serial collection arrangement provides an additional benefit in that the single filling procedure might leave some of the canisters unused whereby they can be preserved for further use. One such serial flow suction canister system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,664.
While the serial flow system of the aforementioned patent is workable and practicable, the advent of improved suction canisters has caused some problems to arise when connecting suction canisters in a serial flow arrangement. In particular, many suction canisters now employ a valve inside the canister, associated with the vacuum port, and typically responsive to the height of fluid in the canister to terminate suction coming in. In order to provide a serial flow connection to a plurality of canisters, the clinicians oftentimes have been instructed to remove the valve in all of the canisters except the last one in the serial flow arrangement. Not only are special instructions involved with this type of manipulation, but the unused valves are normally discarded representing an expenditure for product not being utilized. To further complicate the situation, many suction canisters are now provided with a flexible collection bag inside the canister. When valves are used in suction canisters also employing a flexible collection bag, it is awkward and cumbersome for the clinician to try to remove the valve from the vacuum port. This is due to the fact that the flexible bag is typically sealed to the canister cover completely surrounding the valve. Thus, the clinician has to feel for the valve through the flexible bag and, when removed, the valve would drop into the bag itself to thereby free the vacuum port for fluid flow therethrough in the serial flow arrangement. Such a suction canister with flexible bag and valve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,204.
Inasmuch as the more recent suction canisters with valves or flexible bags are more difficult to arrange in a serial flow collection combination, improvements are still being sought to facilitate such an arrangement for use in the serial collection of fluids, particularly from patients in the hospital environment. It is to such an improvement that the present invention is directed.